fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Supremacy Ukanlos
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} A legendary Ukanlos beyond Ukanlos, created by BannedLagiacrus. This Ukanlos is the strongest Supremacy Species, alongside another monster, in New World and the most feared Supremacy Species. Explanation An old Ukanlos that has truly mastered ice and whom is truly a god. Aesthetic Differences Orange eyes, longer chin, chunks of ice on back, two horns on head, broken spikes on underbelly, longer fin spikes tipped with ice, ice covers face and arms in Rage Mode along with its eyes turning red, icy spikes on arms, and blue tints on tail. Habitat In legend, the White God froze the poles after being angered and frightened by a warm presence. The area it froze is now known as the Polar Field. Attacks and Moves Shares all attacks with Ukanlos (4th Gen). Freezing Fog: Now before the Ukanlos roars, a large cloud of snow will surround it and will be shot at the hunters when it roars, causing Snowman to any hunters in it. Raging Swim: While swimming through the ice, the Ukanlos will knock chunks of ice from both sides of it like it is in Rage Mode. Turning Counter: Now after swimming through the ice, it will quickly turn around and do a sweeping beam while standing up. This beam causes Soublight. Shaking Leap: Now when the Ukanlos jumps towards a hunter, chunks of ice will fall from the ceiling around it. No One Knocks Out A God Easily!: When the Ukanlos taunts now, it will raise its head slightly, making it harder for hunters to hit its head. Shaking Snow Off: Now when it comes from underground, like Akantor, it will shake off snowballs from its body, that can incase the hunter. This causes Snowman. Sumo Slam: The Ukanlos slams both claws to the ground multiple times, causing a quake effect, before roaring to damage stunned hunters. This attack causes Soiled to hunters close to it. Snow Shovel: It takes a few steps back before walking forward and throwing chunks of ice in front of it as it shovels up some snow. It'll throw snow and ice at the hunter about three times. In Rage Mode, it'll do it five times. This causes Iceblight Frostbite: It will roar before backing up and using its chin to throw the hunters in the air, letting them fall to the ground. In Rage Mode, when it throws them in the air, it will shoot burst of ice on the hunters before biting forward causing them to fly forward and take a large amount of damage. Soiling Bite: Its bite causes Soiled now. Fish Breath: The Ukanlos roars at one of the hunters and breaths two balls filled with rotten fish in front of them, causing Soiled. Frozen Trap: It digs underground and the ground begins to shake. As the ground shakes, small cracks are made on the ice, making small traps for the hunter. If a hunter falls in one of these, they will be stuck for five seconds. In Rage Mode, pillars of water will come out of the cracks and will send hunters flying in the air if their hit by them, causing Soublight. Snowball: In Rage Mode, the Ukanlos will put its chin in the ground and lift up a huge chunk of ice. When it lifts up the snowball, it will either roll the snowball towards the hunters with its chin, smack it at the hunters with its tail, or just throw into the ceiling and cause rocks to fall randomly in the area. When it rolls the ball, it will grow bigger and bigger until it hits someone or a wall. After doing either three, it'll taunt for a few seconds. This attack causes Snowman. Blizzard Beam: The Supremacy Ukanlos turns towards the hunters before stopping and doing an Akantor style beam. Unlike Akantor, it will bite to its right side and do a sweeping beam quickly after this beam. The Blizzard Beam causes Snowman and Soublight. Arctic Bodyslam: It shakes its head two times while looking at the ceiling before jumping into the air and making a hard landing on the ground. While doing the bodyslam, huge chunks of ice will pop up from the ground, making hunters dizzy if their hit. In Rage Mode, it will jump, breath out a huge ball of fish down on the ground, and do a huge bodyslam, adding Soiled with the Iceblight. White God Mode: The Ukanlos looks at the hunters as its hide begins to harden and sparkles of ice flies around its body. As the ice sparkles, the Ukanlo's eyes begin to turn a ghostly white and ice spikes begin to form on its tail. Before long, the Ukanlos stands on its hind legs and roars at the hunters. It only goes into this hidden Rage Mode, when it loses 40% of its health. The Ukanlos' tail can't be cut until in this mode. Freezing Aura: The sparkles of ice around its body, decreases a hunters stamina faster when their close to Ukanlos. More Range: In White God Mode, some of its previous attacks increase in size. Water Pillars: Now when it roars, pillars of water will pop up randomly around the area to hit hunters, causing Iceblight. Spiked Tail: Its tail swipe now causes Iceblight. Spiked Ice Swim: Now when it swims through the ice, it will have the two horns on its head out, adding more range to its swimming attack. In this the mode, the Ukanlos gains four new attacks. Subzero Freeze: It takes a few steps forward before it shoots a beam of ice on the ground to form a block of ice. If any hunters are hit by it, they will be stuck in the block of ice. As the hunters struggle to get out of the ice, the Ukanlos will throw the ice in the air, above it, before it raises its head, with its mouth wide open and crunches it with its powerful jaws. When it bites the ice, it will cause the Soiled effect while also doing a large amount of damage. Icy Vac Tunnel: The Supremacy Ukanlos begins to suck the hunters toward it before it shoots two tornados of ice and snow at the hunters. When it shoots the tornados, they will wander around randomly through the area for twenty seconds. This causes Soublight. Tidal Wave: The Ukanlos digs underground and begins to swim out of the Polar Zone. While swimming, water begins to pure into the Polar Zone before a mighty roar is heard in the distance. As the roar ends, a huge wave of water begins to rush the glacier of ice along with Ukanlos riding with the waves. As the wave overwhelms the glacier, the Ukanlos will charge through the glacier and do tremendous damage to the hunter. The wave will also do medium damage to the hunter and also causes Soublight. After doing this attack, the water will drain into the cracks and the Ukanlos will taunt for ten seconds. Arctic Storm: The Ukanlos roars in place before digging underground. After digging underground, the ground begins to shake and it begins to snow rapidly outside the glacier. After the ground shakes, the Ukanlos begins to roar underground. As it roars underground, four large pillars of water will come out randomly in the area, huge ice spikes will come out of the ground randomly every few seconds before disappearing, and huge blocks ice will fall randomly on the ground every few seconds. During all of this, it begins to the end the storm with a huge beam of ice and water in the middle of the map, that breaks through the glacier. After this powerful attack, it surfaces from the ice and begins to taunt for fifteen seconds. This attack can instant kill hunters and can cause Soublight, Iceblight, and Snowman. BGM/Theme Notes *This is the White God described in Pokke Village. *The presence that this Ukanlos felt in the past was of an Elder Dragon, one who brought destruction to an area that was once a port. **This Elder Dragon was Supremacy Dire Miralis, the other strongest Supremacy Species. *The Polar Zone is considered to be this Ukanlos' personal, frozen kingdom ruled only by it. *Supremacy Ukanlos' material is used for special gems to put in hunter's armor set. They give a skill known as White God. **'White God' is the skills: Tremor Res, Heavy Hitter, Weakness Exploit, Negate Mud/Snow, and Adrenaline +2. **These gems, however, cost up to 150,000z each. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Supremacy Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Kanade Element Monster Category:Kanadeblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus